Seismic wave generators are useful for determining the details of underground structure for a variety of useful purposes. In my aforementioned co-pending applications, a novel mobile generator was disclosed having a boom that can be pivoted between selected positions. A hammer, carried on the boom, is dropped to strike an anvil positioned on the ground. The nature of the wave generated depends upon the angle of the boom with respect to the ground.